


All We Know

by sasobae



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Character(s), Previous Ozy/ Nefertari, Slow Burn, dirt poor arash, ehem papamandias, sugar daddy ozymandias, though not by a whole lot just putting it out there, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasobae/pseuds/sasobae
Summary: Arash has been struggling alone for years journeying down the road called life. Suddenly, multibillionare Ozymandias hitchhikes on his ride.
Relationships: Arash | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 28
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Ozymandias fics on ao3 is criminal. As an Ozymandias stan, who am I to stay quiet
> 
> First of all, this is a self-indulgent fic. As much as I love Ozy/Gil, I want some Arash/Ozy content as well so here it is
> 
> Secondly, I’m a huge sucker for the prompt Person A is stinking rich and famous and Person B is dirt poor, and I’m sure you are as well
> 
> Thirdly, you’ve seen sugar daddy Gilgamesh but have you seen sugar daddy Ozymandias
> 
> Lastly, I am not a good writer lol.. I can barely write a decent interesting story so I hope this is fine... and also ik that summary is wack its 3:30am I just want to sleep

“Ahh… I’m beat,” Arash sighed, flopping ungratefully on his creaky bed. From his pocket, his phone vibrated. Fishing it out, he looked to see Robin’s caller ID on the screen. Accepting the call, he puts his phone to his ear, closing his eyes.

“What’s up?” 

“Hey, Arash! You sound like shit man.”

Arash chuckled a little. “Yeah, well I just got back from helping out at the orphanage. Those kids can be a real handful, but I’m glad they’re happy there. Where were you anyway?” 

It was Robin’s turn to chuckle. “Ah, unfortunately, I couldn’t go today, boss called me for work. Said it was urgent.”

Arash exhaled through his nose. “Right. What did you call me for then?”

Shuffling noises were heard before Robin’s voice came back excitedly. “You know Ozymandias yeah?” 

Arash nervously shuffled his feet. “Uhm. You mean the rich guy?”

“Yes, the rich guy. Mr. Multi Billionaire, next in line to be the CEO of Tentyrisia? Your little crush?”

Arash sat up, scratching his head. “Yeah, what about him?” He ignored Robin’s little side comment.

“Dude, do you not watch the news? Lately, he’s been seen visiting orphanages. He might go to Raikou’s!”

“And so…?”

“And so, you, my good friend. You need to—” Suddenly, there were sounds of Robin and someone else bickering. A lot of cursing later and the sound of something shattering, a different voice yelled into the receiver.

“— Need to dress to impress!! Look good, look sharp, it’s time to get yourself laid my man!” 

Shaking his head. “Cu, you know I’m nowhere near his league. I can only admire him from a distance like a creep. I don’t even have a thousand dollars to my name.”

“THAT’S WHY THIS COULD BE YOUR CHANCE!!!” Cu practically screamed.

“Calm down. Alright, alright, thanks for the info, I gotta go. See ya.”

“HOLD O—” Click.

Tossing his old model Babylon phone which he got as a highschool graduation gift, he let his thoughts wander.

Ozymandias. The exotic egyptian Adonis whose lineage ruled the technology business world, frequently clashed with Babylon, a rival company owned by a friend of his named Gilgamesh. Arash had seen both of them in the news fairly often. His gay ass will admit, both of them look unfairly beautiful, like they’d decended from the heavens just to grace lowlifes and peasants like Arash.

But Ozymandias hit his heart differently. There was something really warm about him, underneath his haughty exterior. Gilgamesh was equally, if not, more haughty than Ozymandias was, and more merciless. He had heard Gilgamesh had fired a whole department just because they got a small task wrong. Talk about a tyrant! 

Ah, he was getting off topic. Ozymandias. The fact that he was visiting orphanages proves he’s not just a rich asshole who looks down on the poor. 

Arash cursed himself for having such a stupid crush on basically a celebrity. He couldn’t help it. He was drawn into him the moment Arash laid his eyes on him on a magazine cover when he was just moving into the city. 

Those golden eyes that seemed to pierce through his very soul, even from a piece of paper.

Arash let himself slowly fall asleep, dreaming of gold.

* * *

“M-my pharaoh!” A tanned girl with long bouncy purple hair called out, hastily skittering towards Ozymandias. “Will you be going to a different orphanage today?”

Ozymandias draped a beige scarf around his neck. “Yes. Cancel all my meetings and appointments for the afternoon, Nitocris,”

“Of course, my pharaoh, but I humbly implore you to return as soon as you can, for some of your business partners have become quite agitated for being held back for days now…”

Ozymandias let out a small huff. “Make my father take them.”

Nitocris stuttered. “I-I’m afraid I can’t do that, for your father handed you these specific tasks because he is already busy as it is,”

“...Duly noted,” Ozymandias waved carelessly before leaving a flustered scrambling Nitocris behind.

Calling his private driver, he got on his limousine and ordered the driver to go to his next orphanage of choice. He had been researching extensively about the orphanages nearby. Every orphanage he’s visited the past few days had been wonderful, and the children were just beaming little angels who welcomed him all the same. He made sure to leave a generous sum of money to all the orphanages he’s been to. Gilgamesh had laughed at him, asking him why he would waste his valuable time visiting little “mongrels,” as he called them. 

Coming to a halt, the driver told him they had arrived. Ozymandias thanked his driver and told him to park nearby as he got out of the car. Heian Orphanage is the name of the establishment. Approaching the front doors, he could see a number of children playing outside. They all looked happy, except for a young girl sitting alone on a swing. Concerned, he made his way towards the girl, watching where he was stepping. He didn’t want to accidentally harm a child. He crouched down in front of her. The girl shyly turned her head to the side, swinging her feet a little. Her eyes moved to look at Ozymandias, but quickly looked away once they made eye contact. The tanned man chuckled lightly, causing the little girl to flush.

“What’s a nice girl like you doing here alone? Don’t you want to play with the others?”

The girl shook her head slowly. 

“Why’s that?”

She didn’t seem to want to respond back. Ozymandias frowned slightly. A chilly breeze swept through them, making her shiver and instinctively hug herself. Her thin cotton dress did little to provide her warmth. Removing his scarf, he puts it over her shoulders, tying it securely. 

“Keep it for me. You look like you need it more than I do.” The egyptian ruffled her hair slightly.

The sound of crunching leaves made the both of them turn to the source. “Oh! I was wondering where little Mary had run off to,” A busty, kind looking woman said, relief in her voice. “You must be Ozymandias, yes? I’m Raikou, we spoke over the phone,” 

Standing up, Ozymandias took her outstretched hand. “Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Raikou.”

“My, so formal you are! The pleasure is all mine!” Turning to the child, Mary, Raikou smiled. “Will you come with us, dear?”

Mary shook her head, eyes downcast. 

“Alright dear. You just let Mama Raikou know what you need.”

Walking into the establishment, Ozymandias spoke.

“The girl, Mary. Is she…” 

Raikou sighed heavily. “She’s been here for a couple of months now. She has no other family to go to. She has not warmed up to any of us, except to one of my volunteers at the orphanage, bless that kind boy’s soul. A robber broke into her house and her parents were killed in front of her cruelly. Luckily, police arrived just in time to apprehend the robber, but it was too late for her parents and she hasn’t spoken a word since then.”

Ozymandias could only listen in silence. Clenching his fists hard enough to leave crescents into his palms, he slowly exhaled a breath he didn’t notice he was holding. Angry was an understatement. He was livid, but he will not burst out here, especially not in front of children. 

Noticing Ozymandias’s stiff figure, Raikou gently patted his shoulder. “I’m glad you care for her. I saw you put your scarf around her earlier. Thank you. Little acts of kindness can go a long way,” 

Ozymandias nodded. Raikou retracted her hand away, before clapping. “Well then! Mr. Ozymandias, are you looking to adopt? We—” Ozymandias cut her off. “Ah, no no, nothing of the sort. I’m merely here to observe and give a few moments of my time to the orphaned children, as well as a donation,”

Fishing a crisp check from one of his inner pockets, he gave it to Raikou, who could only stutter and the amount of zero’s it had. “T-this… this is too much, sir! On behalf of the orphanage, we are very grateful, but this amount of money is too much! This is certainly no little act of kindness…”

Ozymandias shook his head. “Think nothing of it. Please continue to take care of the children and this establishment.”

“Absolutely! Oh dear, this amount of money is more than enough to get the children new clothes and toys… new comfortable beds and books…” Raikou’s eyes filled with tears as she collapsed, weeping. Ozymandias caught her before she could hit the floor.

“Miss Raikou. Are you alright?”

“Thank you… thank you…” she continued to weep in his arms.

“Ahh, I’ll take it from here,” a sweet voice sounded. A short, petite girl with a bob cut appeared, taking Raikou from Ozymandias’s arms like she weighed nothing. 

“This is fairly common. Raikou just has an extremely soft spot for these children,” she grinned. “How silly of me, I did not introduce myself. I’m Shuten Douji. You must be Ozymandias, correct? Thank you for your kindness. I will make sure this money will be spent wisely.”

“That is correct. And please see that it does.” 

Feeling an insistent buzzing in his pants pocket, Ozymandias takes it as his cue to leave and bids the two women goodbye and excuses himself. Stepping out of the building, he took his phone out of his pocket, reading a text message from Nitocris, urgently requesting him to return. Messaging back a quick “will be there soon,” he looks over at Mary, who was still seated alone on the swing, but this time, she was clutching the front of the scarf. He looked for a moment too long, before shaking his head and hurrying into his car, speeding away into the distance.

It was not long after before Arash arrived on his beat up bike. Resting the bike on the brick walls of the orphanage, children came rushing to meet him.

“Big brother Arash! Check out this cool trick I can do!”

“Big bro Arash, play with us today! You promised you’d play hide and seek with us!”

“No fair! What about the tea party he promised us about?!!”

Arash laughed, trying to calm everyone down. Lively as usual. 

He looked at Mary’s usual spot in the playground; on a swing under a tree at the far left end. She was looking at Arash.

“Sorry guys. I’ll play with you later alright?”

Shouts of whining and boo-ing filled his ears, but he tore himself away from the crowd of children before heading to Mary. Upon getting closer, he noticed the oversized scarf on her. Where did that come from…?

“Hi there, Mary,” Arash greeted her, sitting down on the grass. “That’s a neat looking scarf. Someone gave it to you?”

Mary fiddled with the scarf, nodding. 

“Must have been a good person, then.” Another nod. “I brought some cookies with me. Want to eat them with me?” Mary nodded a little more enthusiastically. 

“Great. Let’s go inside, shall we?”

Taking Mary’s hand, Arash leads them both inside the orphanage. The ground floor had the reception area and a couple of couches and a table for guests, and stairs leading to where the children’s rooms were. 

Settling on the couch, Arash laid out the box of cookies on the table. Mary instantly reached out for them and nibbled on one. 

“Ah, Arash,” Shuten gracefully sits herself down on the couch in front of him. “You just missed him.”

“I’m sorry?” Him? Who exactly was he missing here?

“Your man. Ozymandias. He was very kind.”

Oh.

“He’s not my man.”

Shuten giggled. “Of course.”

“Where’s Raikou?” He asked, changing the topic.

“I put her to sleep. Ozymandias shocked her to tears.”

“What? What happened??” Arash’s mind was swimming with questions.

“Calm yourself. Nothing happened. Nothing except him giving a donation to the orphanage.”

Arash relaxed, chewing on a piece of cookie. “And?” 

“Basically, he gave us ten million—”

Arash choked on his cookie. 

“T-ten million..!”

“That is why Raikou is out of commission for the day,”

Arash’s ears were still ringing. Ten million. Arash held nothing but respect (and a whole lot of love) for Ozymandias. 

“Then.. Mary’s scarf…”

Shuten gives him a questioning look, before looking at Mary. She seemed to shrink at Shuten’s gaze. 

“Oh? I suppose that is his, yes. It looks like it costs more than our lives.” Shuten lets out an airy laugh, Arash awkwardly joining in.

“Well, that’s all I have to say. He looked interested in this place though. I’m willing to bet he’ll come back.” Shuten says, still looking at Mary. She squirmed, huddling closer to Arash.

“I’ll be going now, before I scare the little one further. Goodbye~” Shuten waved before disappearing upstairs.

Taking his mind off of Ozymandias, Arash gently took Mary and put her on his shoulders. “What do you say to a little airplane ride?” 

Holding Mary’s legs tightly, Arash dashed out the orphanage, making airplane noises and swerving around the playground. 

The children screamed in mock fright. “Oh no! Something evil took over Big Brother Arash! We gotta save him!”

Soon, the group of children were wildly chasing after Arash, some of them pelting soft toys at him. Laughter and squealing rang throughout the entire playground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozymandias and Arash finally meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  
> But I have not abandoned this good fic ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ! I swear to you I have this long doc of character notes and relationships and things that’s gonna happen in this fic, it’s all so juicy
> 
> I just find it hard to organize how my stories go lmaoao
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think ^_−☆ heho

Arash enters the quaint flower shop Cu and Robin work in. It’s the best local flower shop, and it’s usually bustling with customers. Today seemed to be a lucky day for Arash, for it was pretty much deserted. Except for his blue haired friend grinning behind the counter.

“Arash, my good man. What’s gucci,”

Arash walked up to the counter, a smile on his face.

“Nothing much. Just came by to see if you still had the job.” He joked.

Cu put on his most scandalized expression. “Hey, I’m great at keeping jobs, thank you very much!”

“Yes… said the guy who got fired on the first day of the job as a fast food employee.”

“We don’t talk about that. And it was one time. Let it go.” Cu sniffed.

“Just messing with you. Get me my usual bouquet.” Arash leaves a crisp bill on the counter. Cu takes it and shoves it into the cash register, plucking out a couple of coins before putting them down on the table next to Arash’s outstretched hand. 

Arash felt his eye twitch as he watched Cu’s devilish grin.

“Yessir.” Cu lazily gave him a salute before collecting his flowers and disappearing into the back rooms to prepare the bouquet. 

“This place has bad service, I’m giving it 1 star rating!” He hollers to Cu. With slight difficulty, Arash managed to pick up the coins from the counter and took this time to look at the other flowers displayed in the shop. He was not knowledgeable about the flora and fauna, but he could recognize the basics. Roses, tulips, daffodils… and.. what was it… dandy lions?? He doesn’t know why anyone would call a flower dandy lion. His train of thought gets interrupted when the overhead bell rings at the front door. Arash instinctively looks at the newcomer. And who Arash saw made his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

It was him.

It was Ozymandias. 

“Just a second!” Cu’s voice was muffled by the backroom door. Ozymandias looked around, his eyes eventually settling on Arash as they made eye contact. Arash’s heart leapt in his throat. He was sweating bullets. _Lord_ _, if you are truly out there, I beg for mercy._

For what felt like hours, golden orbs finally shifted away from him, focusing on Cu’s person as he made his presence known. “What can I help you with—” Cu is briefly stunned into silence once he realizes who he’s talking to. He quickly regains his composure. “—sir?” 

Ozymandias crossed his arms. “I demand the finest red roses this establishment has to offer. Make the bouquet as beautiful as you can.” His voiced boomed throughout the tiny shop.

“Of course sir, right away sir.” Cu’s eyes darted to Arash then to Ozymandias again quickly before disappearing again, quickly coming back to hand Arash his bouquet. 

“Here you go, man.”

Arash thanked his friend, turned around to leave, but was stopped by Ozymandias’ less authoritative voice.

“Purple hyacinths. They are quite beautiful, aren’t they?”

Hearing the older man’s voice in person was so much different from just hearing it on the television. Arash felt like melting. Who knew his smooth, velvety voice would take such a huge effect on him. But then again, what about Ozymandias has never left him feeling weak in the knees? 

Facing the billionaire, Arash stuttered,cheeks slightly flushed. “Oh, that’s what they’re called? I- I mean, y-yeah, they are...” Arash feels his palms starting to get sticky. 

”You do not even know the name of the flowers you get? How amusing.” Arash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Ozymandias smiled. “Did you know flowers have meanings?”

“Uh... like how a rose means love?” Arash wanted to stab himself. 

Ozymandias laughed, throwing his head back a little. It was music to Arash’s ears. Like an angelic choir. Robin and Cu are honestly annoyed by his and Gilgamesh's laughter on TV, but Arash just melts at the mere thought of Ozymandias’ laughter. Call him really gay, but that’s how he feels about it. He doesn’t care about Gilgamesh’s in the slightest, though.

“That’s right. But some flowers have even deeper meanings to them.” 

Ozymandias steps closer to him, maintaining eye contact. His golden dangling earrings sway lazily with his every move. His calculating eyes continued to stare him down. Arash gulps, but stands his ground.

The egyptian looks down on Arash’s bouquet, breaking eye contact. “Purple hyacinths... they symbolize sorrow and deep regret.” 

“O-oh, uh, really? I never knew that...” Arash chuckled pathetically. Never in his whole life did he want the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He felt like a gaping fish out of water. He felt small and utterly dumb, feeling like he shouldn’t even be interacting with Ozymandias, a man of such high status. Like he shouldn’t even _be_ in his presence.

“Yes. Maybe you didn’t know it, but you instinctively choose it anyways.”

Huh. Guess he did. He always picked purple hyacinths though, whenever he’d go visit his mother. Somehow it seemed fitting. 

“Here are your roses, sir.” Cu says, giving Ozymandias a beautifully arranged bouquet of red roses. He nodded in approval. He takes out a wad of cash from his coat’s inner pockets and places it on the counter. Cu’s eyes bulged at the size of the wad.

Before Arash could stop himself, he blurted out. “Red roses are for love right?” 

Ozymandias is shocked at the sudden raise of voice, but he nods nonetheless.

“Then... I wish you luck with the receiver of the bouquet.” 

For a minute, the billionaire stands there speechless while Cu was drinking in all the piping hot tea. Finally, he had good tea to spill to Robin after his shift.

Ozymandias smiled. But his smile didn’t look like his usual confident and charming smile Arash would see on the TV. This smile was more beautiful, more real, and... something else he couldn’t place. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. Arash had no time to think about what it could be as Ozymandias replied back. “Thank you.” He holds out his hand.

“Ozymandias. Though you probably know already.” Arash nods, and shakily takes Ozymandias’ hand in his own, and shakes it as firmly as he can. He hoped it wasn’t clammy or disgusting to the touch. 

“Arash. Nice to meet you.” Ozy’s hand was the whole definition of warmth. It spread throughout his hand, and it still tingles even after their hands separated.

“Likewise, Mr. Arash. If fate allows it, I hope our paths cross again one day.” 

He then turned to Cu, still standing silently behind the counter. “... Keep the change.” Cu only nodded dumbly.

And with that Ozymandias leaves the shop, the soft jingle of the bell signaling his leave. 

After the door clicks shut and Ozymandias’ frame disappears from view, Cu immediately whips his head to Arash, who was still staring at the door in shock. “DUDE, what the fuck,” was the first thing Cu could say.

“Cu...” Arash whispers. Cu leaned towards him from the counter. “Yeah?”

“I need you to hit me as hard as you can.”

Cu raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“To see if I’m dreaming.”

“Uh, shouldn’t you be the one doing that to yourself?”

“Just do it!”

Cu then proceeded to punch him with more force than intended, leaving Arash crumpled on the ground, groaning.

“I guess you getting laid is gonna come quicker than we expected,” Cu joked.

“Yeah right. He’s probably gonna give those roses to his lover. I don’t have a chance, and I never did.” Arash sighed. Well, at least he met Ozymandias in the flesh. It was enough to make him go dumb and giddy inside, heart still beating erratically.

“Psh. You don’t know that. Don’t give up that easily.”

Arash looked at Cu with a dead stare. “Cu, you literally gave up on like, three girls immediately last week just because they showed no interest in you.”

Cu’s expression changed into exasperation. It’s always amusing to poke fun at this guy. “That’s because they reaaaally didn’t like me! I never had good luck with girls anyway,” he sulked. “Thanks for the reminder.”

“No problem, bud.” Cu flipped him the bird before clapping his back and turned his attention to a new customer who just entered the shop. Arash took this as his cue to leave, gently clutching the bouquet in his hands. 

By then, the warmth from their handshake had spread throughout his whole body that he couldn’t even be bothered by the biting cold winds of November.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozy and Arash’s separate days going to the person they’ll give their bouquets to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update so soon?  
> Yes.
> 
> Because I have a couple of ideas to write so I spent the whole day writing them. Might have the next chapter up tomorrow, or some time this week.

Early the next morning, Arash locks up his tiny apartment, bouquet in one hand and a beat up old gym bag in the other. He stepped outside, breathing what fresh air the city had left to offer, and began his commute to his hometown, a heavy feeling settling at the pit of his stomach.

Arash’s commute from the city to his hometown is tiring. He would take the train and get off at the very last station and switch to about 4 buses before arriving at his destination.

He arrives a little after noon, everyone in town already up and working, children playing in the streets. He reminisced about the old days where he would play tag and hide-and-seek with his friends. Back when times were simpler.

Some neighbors nod and smile at him, and he’d return the kind greetings. Seeing his old home again, he feels nostalgic and sad. He practically grew up here, not knowing anything about the world beyond planting potatoes and basically everything within the confines of this humble town.

Every time he visits, he feels guilty for leaving his mom to live alone by herself. Arash was relieved to find out their long time neighbor has been caring for his mom from time to time and make sure she’s alright. His mom refuses to leave the house, because she hopes one day her family will come back to her.

The first time Arash came back, everyone was shocked and gushed at how he’s become a fine young man, and how their city boy was doing. But there were some people, like his neighbor, who were displeased. Accusing him of what kind of son was he to leave his mother alone for four years and suddenly shows face. Arash was extremely guilty and took in every backlash he got, because he knew he deserved it. His neighbor then softened up and gave him a pat on the back, and told him about his mother. She’s become mentally ill, and didn’t even recognize Arash when he came to visit. 

_“For what it’s worth, at least you came back to her, boy.”_ His neighbor’s words echoed in his mind.

It was pretty much Arash’s fault for turning her mother into who she is today, and Arash could do nothing but be there for her whenever he could, bringing purple hyacinths she seemed to love, and staying with her for a couple of nights. 

Walking up to his old front door, he knocks. His mother opens the door after a few minutes. When she saw him, her tired eyes lit up. “It’s you, boy. Come in, come in.”

She ushered him into the tiny house. It’s always exactly how he remembers it to be, even before he left her all those years back.

“I brought these for you.” Arash hands her the bouquet, which she gingerly collects in her arms.

“Thank you, dear. They are beautiful as always. Would you like something to eat? Please, make yourself at home. I’ll get some tea.”

“It’s ok, I’ll get it for you,” Arash stops her. 

“What a sweet boy you are. You remind me so much of my son, Arash. Have I told you about him?” She asked, while moving the hyacinths into a large antique looking vase.

Arash felt his throat constrict. Shakily, he makes his way to the kitchen, where he used to try and take his mother’s homemade cookies in a jar on top of the cupboard where his small stature could never hope to reach.

“Yes, you have.” He says, preparing the tea.

Arash could hear the smile on her voice. “Wonderful son, he is. Always looking out for me. One time when I got sick back in my younger days, Arash kept crying and crying, holding my hand, blubbering about how he would never leave me whatever the reason may be. He stayed by my side for nearly a week, tending to my every need.” 

Arash was visibly shaking, holding back his sobs. His eyes were getting blurry with unshed tears.

“He had to work hard everyday, you know? Since we didn’t have any money for medicine, he did his best to make me healthy again, cooking me his own style of chicken soup. Water was not something that we have freely flowing out of faucets like in the city, so every day, Arash would get a bucket and walk a kilometer here and back to a water pump. He would do it about fifteen times a day, under the heat of the unforgiving sun... Imagine how straining that must be for a little child.”

Arash falters, accidentally spilling hot tea on his hand. His pained hiss alerted his mother, and rushed to him as quickly as he could.

“Oh dear, are you ok? Here, let’s wash that with some water,”

She leads him to the very bucket he used to struggle carrying back to their home filled with water. She takes a tiny pail, dips it in the water and pours it on his hand. It stung. Arash burst like a dam. 

Alarmed by the sudden waterworks, his poor mother proceeded to apologize. “Oh my, did it hurt too much? I’m sorry, dear, let me have a look at it… I might have to bandage it alright, dear? I’m sorry I don’t have any proper ones, so I hope a piece of cloth is fine…”

_No, mom. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

_I’m so sorry. Please forgive me._

After bandaging his hand neatly, his mother smiled up at him. “There now, not so bad now is it?”

Arash could only weakly smile back at her, nose runny and eyes puffy.

That night, he stayed in his old bedroom, which his mother frequently cleans. 

“Arash would be home anytime soon, but feel free to use his room. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I’m willing to bet you two would get along well,” Is what she told him earlier.

Lying down on an old futon clearly too small for him, he looked at his bandaged hand. Arash remorsefully thought, _if only it was as easy to fix a relationship I had already severely broken._

After sniffling pathetically to himself for a whole chunk of the night, tiredness took over him as he eventually fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Leaving work earlier than usual, Ozymandias announces his departure, leaving Nitocris another flustered mess at the sudden disruption of schedule.

“My pharaoh, you mustn’t leave, there are still many documents to look through—!”

Ozymandias hastily cuts her off. “Nitocris, look them over for me. I’ll sign all of them tomorrow.”

“But I— of course, my king. Anything you wish.”

Ozymandias nodded. “Very good. Then I bid you farewell!” And quickly left without another word.

Seti, Ozymandias’s father and CEO of Tentyrsia, watched everything unfold silently.

“Nitocris.”

The poor girl jumped. “Y-yes, my king!”

“Where is my son headed off to?”

Nitocris twiddled her fingers. “I- I am not so sure, my king, but I believe it is _that_ day today…”

Seti frowned, understanding his son’s unusual behavior. “Ah, of course...” Seti turns to pick up a picture frame off his desk. A family picture of him, his wife, Tuya, Ozymandias and his ex-fiancée, taken about four years ago. “ _That_ day.”

* * *

  
Ozymandias ordered his driver to take an early day off from work. His driver had been confused and concerned for him at first, asking him if he was alright, before Ozymandias gave him a half-hearted glare that made him stutter a “thank you my king” before scampering away in fear of his life and job.

He takes his car and drives a couple of miles away from the city to a cemetery. Parking his car nearby, he reached out to the backseat and grabbed the bouquet. 

He made his way to a familiar grave and knelt to set the bouquet of red roses down onto the well-kept grass. The grave was isolated from the others, taking up a third of the area because he did not want her to be cramped with other dead strangers. No offense to the deceased.

He smiled fondly at the name engraved onto the mound. He runs his fingers on the engravement. “Hello, my love. I’ve returned once more. How are you? Gilgamesh and Enkidu send their regards.”

The man sighed, before sitting down on the grass, making himself comfortable. “You wouldn’t mind if I stayed a little longer this time, right, Nefertari?”

He was answered only with silence. Ozymandias laughed. “Now don’t give me that kind of tone. I want to talk to you about something,”

Taking the unsurprising continued silence as his cue to continue, he cleared his throat. “I went to a different flower shop yesterday. I heard they were the best at what they do.” He glanced at the bouquet. “And it seems like they are. I would love to put a rose behind your ear. You would look so beautiful.”

“But that is not all, my dear. I met this interesting man named Arash. He looked very surprised to see me. He became really stiff and eager to leave the store, I wonder why. But he stopped when I commented on the flowers he got. You knew your flowers best, Nefertari. Your knowledge rubbed on me, and it never went away even after all these years.” He allowed himself a slight chuckle as a lone tear slid down his cheek. He wipes it away immediately. “You know what he got? Purple hyacinths. I’m sure you know what they mean. He said he didn’t know about its meaning, but he does know about roses. I wonder if he really feels sorrow and regret for someone, or if it’s just a mindless choice of bouquets.” 

Ozymandias started playing with the grass and nearby flowers next to him. “I thought that was the end of our conversation. But he truly shocked me when he wished me luck with whoever was receiving these roses. He looked very genuine and a bit red in the face. I daresay he looked cute. He made my day a little more interesting than the norm.”

Silence. “Oh, but of course, you are very much cuter, my love.” 

“I’m intrigued by him. I don’t know why, but I felt drawn to him. Do you think I should try befriending him if ever we do meet again? Would that be a wise choice?” A cold gust of wind was his reply.

“Hm. I think so too.” It started to drizzle. “Oh now, are you crying? Don’t be so sad my love. Tears do not suit you.” Listening to the silence and the calming sounds of the rain for a little longer, he finally stands, brushing off the dirt and grass that clung to his expensive brand clothing. “Thank you for listening to me, dear. You were always the better listener out of us. Is there anything you can’t do?” Ozymandias laughs, wiping away the annoying tears mixed with the rain that ran down his impeccable face, feeling his skin already tightening. He spots traces of black and blue tints on his hand. “This is not good. I probably look like a mess right now. I will have to retouch my eyeliner later.” 

“Don’t you go laughing at me,” Ozymandias lovingly caresses the cement mound. “You know how long I take putting on cosmetics.”

Pulling his hand away from her grave, he shoves both hands in his pant pockets. “I will see you again soon, Nefertari. I love you and miss you so much. Always take care of yourself.”

He stiffly walked away from the grave and mechanically got in his car. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles went white. It was pouring. How appropriate. Ozymandias laughed, before letting his whole body shake and wrack with grief as fat tears freely rolled down his face. He hiccuped, heaving short, dry breaths. His throat burned, but he didn’t acknowledge it. The overwhelming grief he felt was just too much to take. Resting his crossed arms on the steering wheel, he sobbed into them. He wept with the heavens and screamed his heart out in his car’s safe and confined space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F to pay respects to Nefertari and to this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh barges into Ozymandias’s mansion uninvited. Gilgamesh talks his friend into coming with him somewhere to have /fun/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that gilgamesh ozy interaction some of ya’ll wanted. 
> 
> I’ll write down their ages as of this time so you guys can get a better understanding:
> 
> Arash: 22  
> Ozymandias: 27  
> Gilgamesh & CasGil: 28  
> Enkidu: 27  
> Arthur: 27  
> Cu & Robin: 24  
> Merlin: 29 cuz hes old man
> 
> ... or something like that ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> I’ve never written a chapter in my life quite like this.  
> Go easy on me _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> If you’re sensitive to changes in tags, you might want to check every time I update, I add and change things as I go. Just a little warning :’)
> 
> Ozymandias is a cat enthusiast, this is ultimate facts he goes soft whenever he sees one and starts baby talking to it and he doesn’t care who’s around to see him do it
> 
> Also... what do you guys think about Merlin/ Arthur? Should I make them a thing or just leave them as friends or something lmao  
> Don’t be shy to suggest stuff, it’s always interesting to see from different people’s perspectives. And I’m pretty much a fledgling author so lol

Ozymandias enters his lavish living room, dressed for work. His cats mewled and followed him wherever he went. His humongous maine coon was the most troublesome of them all, for he takes a liking to clawing his pants and furniture.

“Seth, no. No ruining daddy’s expensive pants.” Seth the maine coon purred, only to proceed clawing at him again. Ozymandias sighed. He never really had the heart to scold them, which was why they’re all spoiled.

His oldest cat, a female sphynx, hissed at the mischievous cat. Seth immediately backed off, looking a tad guilty.

“Thank you, Wadjet.” The hairless cat only licked her hind legs in response before climbing back onto her favorite bookshelf. 

Except for her. Wadjet was definitely not spoiled. Of course, Ozymandias showered her with love, gifts and only the best cat products, but she never cared for them. Unlike his younger ones who lap at all the attention. Ozymandias was always thankful for Wadjet. If not for her, his whole house would be a living nightmare because of how rowdy and stubborn his young cats are. 

He was only supposed to have Wadjet, but being an avid cat lover, he had gotten three more babies to raise and care for; Seth the rambunctious maine coon, Amon the stoic ragdoll, and Astarte the curious siamese cat.

His front doors suddenly slammed open, but he paid no mind as he prepared rationing cat food onto separate bowls. Seth usually tried to take more from Astarte and Amon, but never from Wadjet, so Ozymandias put in extra pellets for him. He figures Seth has a bigger appetite than everyone else. Or maybe he’s just greedy.

“Rameses! Drop whatever you’re doing!” A demanding voice echoed throughout the vast mansion.

“I cannot. I don’t want to litter my floor with cat food.” Ozymandias replied. His cats scamper to him, hearing the sound of the tiny pellets clinking against the metal bowls. After what had transpired during his breakdown in his car, he did not feel like indulging in whatever games Gilgamesh is trying to get him to play. Even now, his face feels tight— a constant reminder of yesterday.

A blond cockatiel-head poked into the living room, snorting. “After you feed them then. Forget going to work. Accompany me today.” 

Setting the bag of expensive cat food down, Ozymandias turned to the uninvited guest. “I have a mountain of things to work on, Gilgamesh. I can’t possibly push this back any longer. Shouldn’t you be working as well?”

Gilgamesh threw his head back and let out a boisterous laugh. “Please. That mongrel Caster _will_ take care of everything. He won’t even know I’m gone.” 

Caster is another good friend of Ozymandias. He was the serious and most logical one in their group in college, and well, he still is. Mr. Straight A’s kind of guy. Ozymandias pitied him sometimes. Their father, the previous CEO, had passed away when they were 19, forcing the twins to take over the business. He and Gilgamesh were supposed to work together to keep their company running, but alas, Gilgamesh unspokenly left most, if not all, the work to Caster. Every working day of every year, he drowns himself in never ending piles of paperwork and meetings, and Ozymandias fears his friend might overwork himself to death one day at a tender age of 28. Caster never said anything about Gilgamesh freeloading, only slipping out a comment of, “Gilgamesh will never be able to do it right anyways. He’ll burn down the whole company the moment he sits on my desk”. Gilgamesh lavishes in life’s luxuries and pleasures, while his elder brother slaves away at work. Though the overworked man insisted he loves what he does, Ozymandias is pretty sure he had little to no time for leisure at all. 

“You know, you should help him. He is your brother after all. Your twin. Your _friend._ He should not be carrying the burden of two alone.” Ozymandias lightly lectured his friend. “And don’t call him a mongrel.”

Gilgamesh cringed at the word friend but dismissed his friend’s lecture away, picking up Seth, the blonde’s favorite cat. The devil cat basked in Gilgamesh’s attention. The both of them seemed like a perfect fit. “What are you, my mother? It’s fine, I already gave him a secretary, that should make it easier for him right? Besides, I’m the face of Babylon. I’m the one who publicizes it, not Caster. That workaholic of a fool should thank me too, you know.”

Gilgamesh being the CEO of Babylon was something the public had always misinterpreted, since he was the one always featured in newspapers, magazines, tabloids, and live television. He is actually only the second in command. Caster almost never shows his face to the public, and since he and Gilgamesh are identical, he saw no reason to. This way, he can save more time doing work rather than splitting his time attending useless interviews. 

The only way you can tell them both apart based on appearance is that Gilgamesh styles his hair slicked back and spiked while Caster wears his hair down like a normal person. They can easily be told apart once one of them opens their mouth to talk, though. Because of this, Caster let Gilgamesh do whatever he pleased, as long as it did not ruin the company’s reputation. The general public does not even know of Caster’s existence. It was a win-win situation for the both of them. Though much more of a win for Gilgamesh… 

Ozymandias lightly shakes his head. He was not one to lecture his friend’s egoism and close mindedness. If that’s how he wanted to live his life, who was he to judge? He just hoped Gilgamesh wouldn’t regret it one day. 

“Stop the business drivel. Come, let us have some fun.” Gilgamesh tempted, snagging an apple from a fruit basket on the kitchen counter and biting into it.

“...”

Gilgamesh took another bite and, without warning, threw the apple at him, which Ozymandias responded too late; clunking him on the head.

“Argh..!” Ozymandias clutched the side of his head. The apple made a dull thud as it hit the floor. Astarte and Amon quickly dived for the apple, pawing and playing with it like yarn. Seth squiggles in Gilgamesh’s hold, jumping off of him in favor of playing with a half eaten discarded apple.

Gilgamesh frowned. “You’re not Rameses again.”

“Yes, I am. I always have been.” Ozymandias hisses in between words. That apple is going to leave a bump.

“I know what this is about. It’s _her_ , right?”

Ozymandias gripped the edge of the kitchen counter with his free hand.

Gilgamesh eyed Ozymandias’s hand before looking back at his long time friend’s pained expression. Pain from the loss of his beloved, the apple, or both, he wasn’t quite sure. He does pack a mean throw.

“Obviously you’re in no condition to work. Do you even see yourself? You better hurry, Enkidu’s with me. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Gilgamesh turned to leave, only to yelp in surprise. Wadjet had suddenly darted past Gilgamesh. “Fuck! Get your naked cat some clothes! I could have died of fright!”

Said cat hissed venomously at Gilgamesh. The ruby eyed billionaire glared back with an equal amount of venom before turning away. Grumbling, the slightly pissed blond straightened his leopard print suit and left the mansion.

Ozymandias just stood there with his head hung low, Wadjet silently comforting him with soft meows.

* * *

Gilgamesh gets in his flashy, golden lamborghini that was sure to cause a daytime car accident one of these days. 

“Will he come?” Enkidu asked from the front passenger’s seat.

The blond turned to his beautiful lover. Gilgamesh and Enkidu were best friends during college, but Gilgamesh brazenly and confidently confessed to Enkidu on their graduation day. When Enkidu accepted his feelings, it was Gilgamesh who ugly-cried out of happiness, not them. Enkidu was embarrassed to lead away a heaving, bawling Gilgamesh from the graduation room. Whoever had the guts to talk about that day will receive a nasty beating from the ugly crier himself.

“He will, surely.” He leaned over to Enkidu to give them a quick peck on the lips. “Have I ever told you you’re really beautiful?”

Enkidu rolled their eyes. “This is about the trillionth time.”

Gilgamesh laughed, running his fingers into Enkidu’s silky light green locks. “Good.”

The back passenger’s door clicked open. Ozymandias slides inside, a little dressed down. Just a plain white low cut v neck top, a cardigan and tight black leather pants. He still wore his golden bangles and necklaces, as well as his signature dangling earrings. 

“Hello, Rameses. How are you?” Enkidu kindly greets him, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

“Fine,” Ozymandias replied, putting on his seatbelt. A rule when Gilgamesh’s behind the wheel, always put on your seatbelt. Enkidu only nodded.

Gilgamesh smirked as he started to drive at a reckless speed. An onslaught of cars honked at them, but Gilgamesh paid no mind.

“Where are we going?” 

Gilgamesh turned his head around to look at him, not slowing down. “You’ll see. Why don’t you sleep first, you look like shit, even with makeup on.”

Enkidu smacked Gilgamesh’s arm, gesturing him to look at the road. 

“He doesn’t mean that, Rameses. You look wonderful as always.” Enkidu says, glaring at their boyfriend. 

Ozymandias laughs lightly. “It’s alright, Enkidu,” 

Truthfully, he had not slept well last night, for his thoughts were only plagued by Nefertari. He missed her smile, her laugh, her voice, her tender loving care and affection. Taking Gilgamesh’s word, he falls asleep quickly, even with the haphazard driving— and dreams of Nefertari’s loving embrace and her kind, shy voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

* * *

  
A very abrupt halt made Ozymandias slightly fly forward, but his seatbelt restrained him. 

“We’re here, get out, get out!” Gilgamesh yells at him while taking out an umbrella. Grumbling at the sudden rude awakening, Ozymandias unbuckles his seatbelt and slowly gets out of the car.

The sun was high in the sky, blinding him momentarily before blinking a few times to adjust his vision. Holding a hand over his eyes, he looks around for a sign.

A hotel. Really.

Giving his friend a questionable look, Gilgamesh tsked. “Don’t look at me like that. We’re gonna have fun. Trust me.” The blond opened the front passenger’s car door and helped Enkidu out of the car, Gilgamesh holding the umbrella out for them. The sight made Ozymandias’s heart ache so he walked towards the hotel entrance, lined with beautifully flower arrangements. They seemed familiar.

Apparently, it was a grand opening of a Pendragon branch hotel, and Gilgamesh, Caster and Enkidu had been invited as VIPs. Of course, Caster didn’t come. As usual.

“Caster’s a boring guy. He wouldn’t come to the grand opening of a hotel. He was never one to mingle, but surprisingly for him, he snagged himself a partner. Him and his office desk are a perfect match! FUHAHAHAHAHA!!” Gilgamesh roared with laughter, clapping his hands.

Enkidu stomps on Gilgamesh’s right Gucci loafer, effectively shutting the laughing man up. Boyfriend or not, Caster was their friend too. Anyone who badmouths their friend gets a beater from them. They turn to Ozymandias with a kind smile.

“You’ve been invited too, actually. Did you not check your emails?” Enkidu asked.

Ozymandias shook his head. How could he when he was too busy crying his eyes out last night?

“As expected of Arthur. Look at the crowd he’s gathered.” Enkidu commented.

It was true. There were way too many reporters trying to get a juicy scoop and a conglomeration of famous icons and celebrities.

Arthur Pendragon was also part of their clique in college. The ideal student, the ideal friend, you name it, he’s everything that’s good. It makes Ozymandias wonder how Arthur fit well with their odd group. Nevertheless, they were all good friends.

Right now, Arthur is a famous entrepreneur, known for all of his businesses to be very successful and well-managed. Ranging from hotels to restaurants to malls, there was never a bad rating or review on any of them. This in turn, draws in a lot of rich and influential people into his establishments.

Shuffling through the dense crowd, Ozymandias ducked discreetly as not to be spotted by pesky paparazzi. Any other day would have been better, but right now, he was looking and feeling like shit, and he’d rather not be seen. Of course, Gilgamesh had made his presence known, as hundreds of cameras flashed before him and Enkidu. Reporters and journalists bombarded the golden man with endless work-related and very personal questions. Enkidu was quick to detangle themself from Gilgamesh, earning a small whine from the blond, pushing through the paparazzi and following Ozymandias into the hotel lobby. 

“I’ll get us our rooms. Did you want to stay with us or…?” Enkidu asked.

“I’ll have my own room, thanks.” Enkidu nods in understanding and leaves for the reception desk. As much as Ozymandias would like rooming with his friends, he was sure the sight of the two lovers cuddling and laughing together would only make his mood worsen. He could use some time alone. Maybe.

Of course Ozymandias was happy for his friends, he truly was, and wishes the both of them everlasting happiness. It’s just that he’s never moved on. Even after three long hard years have passed. 

Gilgamesh finally arrives and plops himself next to Ozymandias on the hotel lobby’s couches. “The highlight of tonight is the casino. Everyone’s probably going to be there. I know how much you like to gamble. Plus, there’s also going to be chicks. Pick up one that suits your fancy.” The blond says, looking at the brunet for a reaction.

“Yeah, sure. Ok.” Ozymandias replies with a hollow voice. 

“Loosen up tonight. Get drunk, fuck, get fucked, whatever.” Gilgamesh crudely suggests.

Ozymandias sighed. He knew it was Gilgamesh’s way of consoling him and making him feel better, but honestly, he didn’t like his friend’s style. He appreciates his help though. Even though Gilgamesh is a real asshole and an overall hard person to get along with, deep down his spoiled, immature heart, Ozymandias knew his friend cares. He just won’t admit it himself as long as he’s still alive and kicking in this world.

“Rameses, Gil!” Arthur’s cheery voice sounded. Both Gilgamesh and Ozymandias looked up to see Arthur, same as ever, waving to them while approaching.

Gilgamesh smirks, folding his arms and leans back against the couch.

“Glad you could make it! Rameses, are you alright? You’re looking a little…” Arthur starts. He spots Gilgamesh doing a hand gesture of himself cutting his neck, then pointing to Ozymandias, shaking his head.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Anyways, I hope you gentlemen are liking the hotel so far. Contact me if you have any problems with our rooms or services. I’m pleased to see you both again. I trust you will be coming to the casino tonight? Both of you never backed down from a good gamble.” Arthur chuckled, Gilgamesh laughing along with him. 

Gilgamesh was still laughing even after Arthur had already stopped.

“I was wondering what all this laughter’s about. Even halfway across the room, I can hear your dumb laughter, Gil.” Enkidu said, back with a couple of card keys. They hand one to Ozymandias, who gratefully took it, and pocketed the other. 

“You know you love it,” Gilgamesh teased. Enkidu only ignored him.

“Arthur, hello,” Enkidu greeted, hugging the green eyed blond. 

“Hello, Enkidu, you look great today,” Arthur smiled, hugging back.

“Hey hey hey— what is this!? I’m right here! Stop hugging Enkidu, Arthur!!” Gilgamesh childishly shouts, to which Enkidu replies with an equally childish raspberry.

Gilgamesh stood up, shrieking like a lunatic. “This is mutiny!! I command you to cease this inappropriate display of affection! Only I am allowed to do so!” 

By now, more than half of the people in the lobby were staring at them, seemingly curious or annoyed about Gilgamesh’s loud outbursts. A few flashes of cameras were directed at their group.

Arthur pulls back from the hug, raising his hands in surrender. “Calm down, Gil. The last thing I want is another scandal involving me,” 

“Hmph!! Scandal, my ass…” Gilgamesh muttered, taking Enkidu by the arm and gently sitting them down on the couch between himself and Ozymandias. 

Enkidu blushed slightly. Even when angered, Gilgamesh would never hurt them. The way he gripped his arm was firm, but by no means hurtful. It may have seemed the opposite from a different person’s perspective though. Gilgamesh was actually afraid of hurting Enkidu, so he takes great caution with them, like they’re made out of soft clay.

“Oh come on, Gil. Learn to take a joke. It’s not fair if you’re the only one who can keep making them.”

“That’s because mine are hilarious. And you call this a joke?? I was not amused at all!” Gilgamesh fumes, but all his anger was directed at Arthur.

“Sorry, sorry!” Arthur pressed both of his palms together while shutting his eyes, bowing slightly. “Please forgive me, Gil.”

Gilgamesh huffed. “You are lucky I deemed you above mongrel standards. Fine. You are forgiven.”

All the tension finally disperses. Arthur relaxes, thankful he’s in the clear. Throughout all the yelling, Ozymandias had fallen asleep, hugging one of the couch pillows close to his chest.

“So. Rameses.” Arthur starts again.

“What about him?” 

“He’s, um… still grieving, right? If i recall correctly, yesterday was…”

Gilgamesh sighed, looping an arm around his lover’s shoulder. “Nefertari’s death anniversary, yes. That is why I have taken it upon myself to make him ditch his work to come here with me.”

Arthur stared at him in shock. “You… you made him ditch work??”

Gilgamesh scoffed. “Yes, it was not that difficult.”

Arthur looked at Ozymandias’ sleeping form sadly. His friend did not deserve this grief, and Nefertari certainly did not deserve such a cruel fate. Ozymandias had curled up at one point, seeking warmth as he rested his head on Enkidu’s lap. Gilgamesh lightly glared at the brunet’s head, but let it slide. He knew Ozymandias had no romantic interest in Enkidu anyway.

Enkidu instinctively started petting and fluffing Ozymandias’s hair. For once, the eccentric group of friends fall silent.

* * *

  
That evening passed by in a blur. Ozymandias had been reluctant to go to the casino, insisting on staying inside his hotel room, but with a little gentle coaxing from Enkidu, he eventually gave in.

Frankly, Ozymandias did have the time of his life. All his problems got thrown out the window once he downed his 5th glass of champagne, with Gilgamesh pouring him another two glasses after that. Arthur did show up to greet his friends, but quickly disappeared to hide after being surrounded by nosy drunk and horny celebrities charmed by Arthur’s innocent and boyish face and gentlemanly attitude who pried if he was in a relationship or not, eager to take him to bed with them, regardless of gender.

With two random women he had grabbed some time in the night flanked by his sides, arms looped around both of their waists, Ozymandias played long games of poker back-to-back with Gilgamesh and an overzealous dealer by the name of Mephisto. He gained more wins than losses, earning several defeated and frustrated groans from the table. Some even had the gall to glare at the skilled poker player. Ozymandias could only drunkenly laugh at their pathetic states while Gilgamesh joined him, clinking his glass of champagne with Ozymandias’s, adding more salt to the wound of the sore losers seated around the table.

By early morning, he had an even fatter wallet than before. He clumsily led the two women still looped around his arms to the hotel elevators, laughing all the way. Enkidu and Gilgamesh had accompanied him, and his green haired friend had asked Ozymandias if he was alright, concern laced in their voice. Ozymandias merely shook them off, and said he felt like the luckiest man alive. They all got on the elevator and pressed their respective floors. Enkidu had to press Ozymandias’s floor because he was too disoriented to press it himself. 

“Leave the man alone, Enkidu. He’s finally having his fun. Have you ever seen him smile that wide??” 

“I just want to make sure he’s ok… after all… he’s never really stable around this time of the year,” Enkidu sighed. “I just don’t want him doing anything that he’ll regret,”

“Nonsense! He can’t regret being the luckiest man alive!! Let us leave him be, and have some fun of our own, hm?” 

The elevator dinged, signaling the couple’s arrival on their floor. Slightly drunk Gilgamesh waved Ozymandias goodbye and happily led Enkidu away. Enkidu glanced behind his shoulder one last time where Ozymandias, who was completely stoned, was waving back at them like an over excited child, still laughing with the two women by his side. Enkidu’s eyebrows crinkled with worry.

* * *

Ozymandias wakes up in the afternoon with the most terrible hangover. Sitting up, he clutches his head… or at least, he attempted to. Something… no, someone was holding him back.

Looking down on his right arm, a perfectly manicured hand was secured on his forearm. Ozymandias did a double take. _What.._

The events of last night suddenly came rushing in his brain when a high pitched, whiny voice spoke up. “Babe… go back to sleep… it’s still too early…” 

“Wait—”

A different pair of arms suddenly embrace him from behind, startling him. “She’s right, lie back down, darling, and I’ll make you feel good,” the arms snake down his torso, dangerously close to his genitals. He realizes he has no underwear on.

Ripping the girl’s arms off of his person, she yelps, falling back onto the bed. He turns around and pins the surprised woman down.

“Oooh, getting feisty, are you? How about round three, hm?” Both girls started giggling like it was the funniest joke in the world.

“... get out.” He mumbled, releasing his grip.

The giggling stopped. “What was that, sweetie? We—”

“GET OUT!” Ozymandias yelled.

The girls changed their tones. “Fine, ok, sheesh. Can we use the shower first—”

“No, get the fuck out, I don’t want to waste another second of my life looking at your ugly mugs,”

They scoffed, offended. They proceeded to angrily pick up their underwear strewn carelessly on the carpeted floor, quickly dressing themselves. Ozymandias noticed the angry hickeys that marked their skin. The women gave him one last look of disdain before he impatiently hurled his shoe at them, causing them to scramble and leave.

Ozymandias laid back down on his bed, an arm over his eyes, listening to his head pounding. After half an hour, he begrudgingly got out of bed and took a steaming hot shower. His body screamed in pain as immensely hot water pelted his skin, but he didn’t care. He rid himself of the dubious fluids that had dried on his skin that night, harshly scrubbing himself with a blank expression.

_Disgusting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: don’t go with Gilgamesh
> 
> I just hope the chapters so far don’t seem too all over the place. I promise I’ll start piecing together events soon. I am merely building up angst Hahajksk
> 
> Updates will start to slow again. I have to figure out how the next couple chapters will go oot


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arash and Ozymandias’ second encounter, but this time, they are joined by a certain little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this fic was a goner, and you’re partially right
> 
> I’m trying my best to keep writing this, but phew, writing really do be hard huh (๑･̑◡･̑๑)
> 
> Apologies for the many months delay... I’ve hit a sort of writer’s block, and a real bad one at that. I’m not quite happy with this chapter, but nevertheless, I hope it’s fine.

The next time Arash sees Ozymandias is a week after their first encounter.

Arash rode his bike to Raikou’s orphanage to help her out with the children. Upon arriving, he notices a sleek expensive looking car parked nearby, which was quite unusual.

Curious, Arash parks his bike properly before heading into the orphanage grounds. He notices someone sitting with Mary in her usual spot, by the tree with the swing on the top left corner of the dirt lot. Hold on… that mop of gorgeous brown hair… that stubborn cowlick… those golden triangular dangling earrings that probably costs more than his life—

He suddenly finds himself standing in front of them. He doesn’t know why, when or how, but his feet must have carried him all this way while he was drowning in his thoughts. 

“Uhh…” Arash trails off unintelligibly. 

Ozymandias looks up from his spot on the grassy ground.

“... Mr. Arash?” Ozymandias spoke, amusement laced in his tone. “Well, well. It seems we are destined to meet again after all.” 

“I- uh, yeah, I guess so!” Arash chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The billionaire chuckled back, and stood up gracefully, patting down his slightly muddied white pants. 

“What brings you by? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before…” Arash asked curiously.

Ozymandias’ smile faltered for a split second, but he quickly smiled a bit wider. “Ah, I have taken a liking to this darling child here. We met before the last time I visited, and I thought I wanted to see her again.”

Mary gave Arash an acknowledging nod. Arash smiled, patting her head affectionately.

“Mary’s a good kid. I hope she has not been a bother to you?” Arash jokes, earning him angry puffed cheeks from the little orphan.

“On the contrary, Mr. Arash. She has been lovely company. She is a very fine, sophisticated young lady.” 

Ozymandias winked at Mary, in which she responded to a quiet giggle, burrowing herself deeper into the oversized beige scarf still wrapped around her neck. Arash has never seen her without it since she got the luxurious item from the Egyptian. Arash understands this must mean a great deal to her.

“That’s great to hear, really. Ah, just Arash is fine by the way. Hearing you call me mister is kinda weird…” Arash’s eyes widened into the size of dinner plates. “B-but, I’m not offended by it, no! It just seems like a big honor… even just talking to you…” _What are you talking about Arash??? Stop embarrassing yourself stupid!_

Ozymandias cocked his head slightly before laughing, showing off his gleaming pearly whites. It sounded like an angel choir to Arash’s ears. Something he would play over and over again if he had the chance to. “Of course, Arash, but only if you call me Rameses.”

“O-oh, yes, right away! Mr— I- I mean, Rameses,” By now, Arash must look like the ripest tomato in the market place. His suspicions were confirmed when Ozymandias spoke up.

“Dear you. You look really red in the face. I suppose it is a little hot out,” Ozymandias said thoughtfully. Which was a lie. Since it was November. 

“Only teasing. As an apology, why not let me treat both you and this beautiful lady to some snacks and dessert. What say you?”

Mary was bouncing in her seat on the swing, delighted at the idea. She shot Arash a pleading look.

“I suppose it would be fine…” Arash agreed. 

“Just the answer I wanted to hear. Let’s go then,” Ozymandias walked away, an excited Mary trailing behind him like a baby duckling. Arash made a move to follow them, but quickly remembered to ask Raikou first if it was ok to take Mary outside. Rushing into the orphanage, his eyes swiftly scan for any sign of the busty woman. 

“Oh, Arash, you’re here! Have you seen our lovely guest?” A soft, motherly voice spoke. 

“Yes I have, Miss Raikou. I was wondering if it would be alright to take Mary outside? He offered to treat Mary to some desserts.” Arash asked hurriedly, purposely leaving himself out of the equation to avoid any other unnecessary questions. 

“That sounds wonderful! It’s a great opportunity for her to see more of the world and possibly open up more. Would you be so kind as to go with them?” 

“Of course Miss Raikou.” Arash spotted Shuten shooting him a cryptic, knowing look behind the reception counter. “Good luck, little Arash,” she said cryptically, smiling sweetly. Ignoring her, he thanked Raikou before leaving.

Arash spots Ozymandias waiting inside his car with Mary, already inside on the middle passenger seat, all buckled up and ready to go. She looked so excited, looking around the interior of the car with her mouth shaped into a small “o”. 

A chauffeur stood by the open passenger seat door, waiting for him. Quickly getting into the car, he threw in a quick “thank you” to the chauffeur before he shut the door.

“Ready to go?” Ozymandias asked. Arash nodded. “Yeah, I just let Raikou know we were gonna take Mary with us.”

“Ah, I suppose I should have asked first before making such a rash decision.” 

“N-no, it’s fine! I’m sure she would have said yes either way.”

“Hm. I see.” Ozymandias made a motion for the chauffeur to start driving. “Forgive me for prying, but you need not to answer. But what is it that you do in the orphanage? Are you a staff member there?” 

“Oh, it’s ok. I actually just volunteer around the place for a good long while now, along with a couple of friends. I visit whenever I can, because I’m trying to look for a decent job to make ends meet. It’s been hard, since I’m a college dropout. A lot of people look down on me, and I really don’t feel great about that. Miss Raikou pays me though, which I am extremely grateful for. She didn’t have to. And uh, my parents… my sister...” Arash’s voice gradually grew smaller until he trailed off.

Sensing the solemn mood, Mary took off her scarf and placed it on Arash’s lap. His shock quickly melted into a soft smile, thanking the young girl quietly. Arash petted the scarf a little. The material was smooth, silky and soft to the touch. Most importantly, warm. It instantly made him feel a bit better already.

“Apologies for making you bring up a terrible memory,” Ozymandias apologized sincerely.

“It is alright! It was my fault anyway, I did not have to bring up the extra details… I just kinda let my big mouth run,” Arash chuckled awkwardly. 

The reality of his situation suddenly hit him. 

He was with Ozymandias. _In his car_. 

The reality of his situation made him flustered. Never in a million years did the thought ever cross his mind that he’d be sitting in _the_ Ozymandias’ expensive looking car. He suddenly became more careful of his surroundings, as if a single move from him would tarnish the impeccable interior. He sat rigid and stiffly, unmoving. He had Mary to thank inwardly for sitting in between the two of them, otherwise, things would have been much more awkward and unbearable for Arash.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Comfortable silence filled the vehicle. Ozymandias had his long legs crossed, looking out the window, the back of his hand resting on his chin with a pensive look in his eyes. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed. He seemed deep in his thoughts, which gave Arash all the more excuse to discreetly stare at his embarrassingly long time crush. He looks absolutely stunning, as always. A mere country boy like him couldn’t possibly compare. He looked like your average joe. There was also nothing particularly special about him. Suddenly having these thoughts made Arash insecure about himself.

Before he could plunge himself deeper into the treacherous abyss of insecurity and self-doubt, the car halted to a stop. Peeking out of the car window, the trio arrived at a simple and homey café. It definitely wasn’t what Arash had in mind. 

“I suppose you’re probably thinking why I did not choose a more extravagant and high-end café?”

Arash jolted, turning to look at the billionaire with a sheepish grin. “Too obvious, huh?”

Mary started bouncing on her seat, getting impatient. She pointed at the café entrance, giving Arash and Ozymandias pleading looks back and forth.

Ozymandias lets out a laugh. “We mustn’t keep the little lady waiting. Let us be off.” And with that, he carefully unfastens Mary’s seatbelt and helped her out of the car. Arash hastily fumbled with his seatbelt and grabbed Mary’s scarf before exiting the car through his side.

“This is a café I’ve grown attached to. Besides, I am good friends with the owner of this establishment.” Ozymandias explained, walking up to Arash with Mary beside him. With his free hand, he puts on his sunglasses. Arash doesn’t know if it’s his poor attempt as a disguise or if it’s just a fashion statement.

“Then,” Ozymandias walks up to the front doors, holding the door open. “After you my lady.” He gives a swift bow, making Mary giggle and enter the café. Straightening up, he adds, “You too, Arash.”

Before he could stop himself, Arash blurted, “You don’t have to hold the door for me you know, I am no lady,” _Ah, shit!! I probably sounded REALLY rude! I could have just thanked him for his kindness and not said anything!_

He expected to see Ozymandias angry or offended, but was surprised to see the Egyptian’s eyes only twinkled, his smile mirthful. “Bwahaha, but of course you aren’t.” He never lets go of his hold on the door.

“After you.”

Zipping his big mouth shut, Arash shuffles awkwardly inside the café. He mentally berated himself harshly.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee, the indistinguishable chatter of the patrons, and the soft jazz music playing through the café speakers served as a pleasant ambiance Arash very much appreciated. It felt just right.

“Like it? This place has it’s charms.”

Trusting himself to speak, Arash replies. “Yeah, this place is perfect!” Turning to Ozymandias, he smiles radiantly. “Thank you for bringing us here, Rameses!”

With a slightly happy skip to his step, Arash collects Mary patiently waiting for them and wanders off to find an empty table. 

Ozymandias stood near the entrance glued to the spot. _What was… what was that?_ He could have sworn, his heart skipped a beat. _But why?_ He brushes his forearm across his forehead, feeling his face heating up. He closes his eyes, face slightly scrunched up before letting out a deep sigh, banishing his thoughts and catching up with the two. 

Arash and Mary were already seated next to each other at a far end table, which draws less attention to them. 

“What do you want, Mary? You like pancakes right? How about some cake and milkshake too? Oh, but that’s probably too much sweets, it can’t be good for you…” 

Mary looked insistent, shaking her head vehemently then pointing at all the foodstuff Arash had mentioned.

“Ok, ok fine, you can have them, but you gotta eat something healthy off the menu in exchange. Deal?”

Mary nodded with a little too much vigor. Arash smiled at her. “Good girl.”

Watching the scene somehow made Ozymandias’s heart ache but at the same time, made him happy. Peculiar, but not an emotion he understood.

Ozymandias wordlessly slips in the seat in front of Arash, observing them. They both didn’t seem to mind and continued their conversation. 

“Ready to order?” Arash finally gives him attention.

...

Wait, did he _want_ his attention? 

Ozymandias cleared his throat. “Yes, I only ever drink the black coffee they have here. It is brewed to perfection.”

“Just black coffee? You gotta have something to go with it too! How about a crepe? Their mango crepe with whipped cream looks good…”

“Fine, if you insist, I will have a crepe as well.” Calling over a waiter, a familiar blue haired man approached them. Mary’s face lights up in recognition.

“I didn’t know you also work part time here, Cu,” Arash said once the Irish man was within earshot. The man in question grinned.

“If it isn’t Arash and little Mary! And…” Cu slowly turns to Ozymandias. “Sir Ozymandias.” Cu puts two and two together and silently nods to himself, a tiny knowing smirk visible in his features.

Arash sweats some after seeing Cu’s smirk.

“Greetings. We met at a flower shop before, if I’m not mistaken?” Ozymandias holds out his hand. Cu takes it and shakes it firmly.

“Yeah, we’ve met. Didn’t think I’d see you again this soon to be honest.” 

“Then you have my most sincere thanks. Your flower arrangements are beautiful.” 

Cu lets go of Ozymandias’s hand, scratching the back of his head bashfully. “Aw, jeez, thanks for thinking so! A real honor.” 

He then takes out a tiny notepad from one of his apron pockets, and a pen from his polo shirt pocket. “Well then, what will those orders be, good sirs and madam?”

After swiftly jotting down their orders, Cu politely excused himself and left. 

A short silence fell across the small table. “I am assuming you two are friends?” Ozymandias inquired.

“Ah, yeah, Cu works a lot of part time jobs. You can find him almost anywhere,” Arash partially jokes.

“Hm, I see.”

A tacky ringtone suddenly sounded, which Arash gave a quick apology before answering. He presses his phone in between his right ear and shoulder, turning to Mary as he helps her put on her scarf.

Ozymandias catches the backside of Arash’s phone, which sports the Babylon brand logo. 

“Hey Robin. What? …. How did you—? You know what, tell me later, I can’t deal with the both of you right now. ……. I— No??? Stop it man! Jesus, I’m hanging up!”

Ending the call, Arash looks at his phone screen in slight annoyance. The phone swiftly gets plucked out of his hands.

“Wh-” 

“Why use such a severely outdated model, and a Babylon, no less?” Ozymandias asked out of curiosity, inspecting the old, battered up phone Arash has had since his high school days.

Arash shrugged. “I don’t exactly have the money to buy a new phone. It still works just fine anyway so I don’t feel the need to replace it.”

Ozymandias guffawed. “This definitely won’t do.” Pulling a rectangular object out of his back pocket, he places it right in front of Arash.

“Take this. It’s one of my spares, so you can most certainly have it.”

Arash unbelievably stared down at the sparkling brand-new Tentyrisia phone model. 

“I— huh?” Arash unintelligibly asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m giving it to you free of charge. Your phone is in desperate need of being replaced, and I am proud to say I have done a good deed today!”

“I, uh, thank you, but you didn’t need—”

Ozymandias cuts him off. “I most definitely needed to. At least take it as a token of our friendship.”

_F-friendship??_ Arash’s brain fries. _He considers us friends…_

“A-alright…” Arash hesitantly accepts the phone, gingerly cradling it with great care, in fear that it might break from the slightest touch. The phone is way too thin and almost weighed like nothing! _That’s technological advancement for you, I guess…_

“Can I have my old phone back though?”

Ozymandias let out a small tsk. “And here I thought I could get away with disposing of it myself…” He mumbled, handing the phone back to its rightful owner.

Shortly after, their orders arrived, their tiny table was soon filled with delicious desserts and meals. 

After stuffing themselves full and dedicating at least an hour of chatting and sharing laughs with one another, the sun finally began to set. 

“Well, it seems our day together is coming to an end.” The Egyptian man spoke in a slightly somber tone. Mary caught on and put on her own sad face. Looking back and forth at the two, Arash frets.

“Hold on now! Why are you both acting like this is the last time we’ll see each other?!”

“To celebrate this moment, I propose a group photo!” Ozymandias declared, already looking chipper. He fished out his own actual phone— at least, Arash assumed it was— and positioned it so that it captures all three of them.

“One, two,” The older man started counting down.

“Wait-!” 

_Snap!_

Ozymandias quickly focused all his attention on his newly captured photo with himself smiling, Mary holding up two peace signs, and a slightly blurry Arash with a flustered shocked face with his hand reaching out for the camera.

“It’s perfect. Don’t you agree, little lady?” 

Flipping his phone towards their youngest companion, she squints at the photo, giggles, and nods enthusiastically.

“H-hey, I saw that and it was definitely not perfect! Retake it!” Arash pleaded.

“I am sorry to say, the majority wins. Therefore, we will not be taking another photo.”

“Oh, come onnnn…that’s hardly even fair....”

Laughter filled the almost empty café. For once, all three of them were blissfully content and happy, free of all the troubles in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re really cute


End file.
